


Interrupted

by delightfulmania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dildos, Fingering, Horny Tony Stark, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: Tony stark is interrupted to go fight during some... personal business. When he gets back, Steve comes to check on him and finds out why Tony seemed off, and decides he'd like to be a part of it.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut, hope you enjoy!!

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was currently moaning his heart out in his workshop and ignoring the world. He had been working, keyword being “had,” however now he was bouncing up and down on a bright pink dildo. His hand wrapped around his dick as each time he slammed down on the silicone dick it hit his sweet spot, and waves of pleasure rippled throughout his body. Tony was loud, anyone who knew anything knew that, and that was the same in bed. However, he hadn’t been in bed with anyone since him and Pepper broke up. Instead, far too often, he found himself where he was currently, on the small bed in his workshop, pleasuring himself.

That, of course, was when the call came in. 

A smaller, remaining Hydra operation had in desperation, began a public attack, using stolen technology they had turned into attack robots, and currently were causing quite the commotion.

Tony, who had been very close to coming, had heard the alert and nearly fallen off the bed out of sheer panic, and when he realized what it was,had sighed and got up. It wasn’t necessarily that he wanted to stop, in fact if it weren’t for previous incidents where Agent Coulson had walked into his workshop to find him lying on his back, covered in sweat, furiously pumping his dick with his hand, he probably would have continued. However, he did not want a repeat of that incident.

So he got up, cleaned himself up, and still achingly hard from his previous activities, got into the iron man suit and set off to go fight.

At first he had thought that the fight would have killed his boner, that he would have fallen out of the mood as soon as they started battle, and it all would be okay. That, however, was where he was wrong. The adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream as he jumped and flew across the city, sending repulsor blasts at every robot in sight, only fuelled his hard-on. Although he was no longer furiously erect, he was still hard, and felt the brush of fabric against his dick each time he moved a certain way, and he had to muffle a moan and desperately hope that the communication lines did not send his stifled sounds.

There was an effect on his fighting, the constant distraction had him off his game, and his arousal fuddled mind kept going back to fantasies that he had to ignore, however much he didn’t want to, in exchange for blasting things out of the sky. Luckily, no one had noticed, that is until he got stuck under a pile of robots that usually he could easily have taken, and Steve had to bail him out.

“Hey Stark, you good?” He heard over the comm line, as he flew off to go take on enemies elsewhere, ignoring the way his eyes traced over Captain Rogers body, and he felt a rush of blood to his semi-hard dick.

“Yep, just messed up a bit. Can’t be as perfect as I usually am, constantly” He quipped, voice dripping with sarcasm, and he consciously avoided Steve for the rest of the fight. 

Surprisingly, he managed to make it through the rest of the interaction without incident, even staying to help clean up against the will of his dick. However, after two hours, far too long for him to still even have any amount of his previous erection left, he still could not get his mind off of the erotic imagery playing through his head. So half way through debriefing he excused himself, some sarcastic excuse that was half hearted and spoken while exiting the room, and left to his workshop.

It was, of course, as soon as he got back that he began to take his suit off, pieces flying back to their homes, and as he was almost fully out he began to palm his dick, the slight relief feeling both perfect and not at all enough as he began to walk back to where his dildo was still on his bed, blush covering his cheeks as he was finally able to fully indulge in his fantasies.

This of course, was right when Steve Rogers, who although he was prepared to take it to his grave, was definitely an object of some of his fantasies, decided to walk in.

“Hey Tony, you okay? You seemed a little o-” He stopped as he was greeted by the sight of a desperate, aroused Tony Stark, palming his obvious erection through the boxers he had thrown on before getting in his suit.

“Holy shit steve-” Tony started, not sure where he was going, as he immediately drew his hand away from his crotch and instead tried to pull his t-shirt down to cover it, as if that would fix the situation.

Steve’s eyes roamed to the pink dick sitting on Tony’s bed, and then back to the flushed, awkward man in front of him, and it clicked in his brain and his cheeks filled with pink.

“Oh, you were- and then we had to fight- and you-” He paused, continuing to stare at the younger man, suddenly feeling heat pooling low as he looked over the situation.

“Yeah I kinda got… interrupted when we got called out so uh… if you don’t mind i’d like to go back to that?” Tony stared at the ground awkwardly, the tension in the air slicing through his confident and sarcastic exterior as he tried to ignore his aching attraction to the taller man.

This, was when Steve felt the arousal take over his mind, and he sat back on his heels, crossing his arms, and smirking at Tony as he spoke.

“I don't mind at all, you may continue.” He spoke, his voice lower than usual and full of authority.

“Oh!” Tony said, looking up, suddenly keenly aware of the slight bulge in Steve’s pants, and his blown out pupils, filled with lust.

“If I’ve misread the situation, please let me know I just thought-” Steve started, his pose shifting as the authority in his voice faltered, replaced by nervousness and unsurity. 

“No not at all” Tony spoke with a smirk, before moving to his bed and the dildo, picking up a bottle of lube from a table, his confidence surging at the other man’s interest.

Steve’s stance shifted back to his authoritative pose, smiling at the smaller man as he began lubing up the dildo, then his fingers. Tony sat back, running his fingers over his hole, and beginning to push into himself, watching as Steve’s face filled with lust, staring down at him through his eyelids. 

As Tony pushed his finger inside, he let out a soft moan, eyes closing as he felt the familiar stretch. Steve coughed, the moan sending more and more blood rushing to his already hard dick, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Immensely aroused, he watched as the smaller man slid in another finger, and began to scissor his hole wider, and pushing in farther.

Steve could tell when he hit his prostate, as Tony let out a loud moan, and his entire body moved, head tilting back and eyes closing, as he continued to finger himself.

After a few minutes of this, he pulled his fingers out, and picked up the already lubed dildo, and starting with the tip, began to push it into himself. He could feel the burn as it stretched him out, loving the feeling of being full as it slid into him, and he couldn’t help the small gasps and moans. As soon as he pushed it into himself fully, he began thrusting it into himself quickly, finding the right angle quickly, from experience, his noises resounding around the room.

“God, so good for me Tony, so hot, fuck” Steve said, deep voice commanding and bold, as he began to palm himself through his pants.

Tony, fuelled immensely by the praise, moved himself so the dildo sat on his bed, and began riding it as he had been before, sinking down quickly, and rising up again just as fast.

“Why don’t you -ah- come over here -ah- and I’ll help you out?” Tony spoke out between moans, voice filled with lust for the other man, as he bounced up and down.

Steve, very enthusiastically, began taking strides from where he was standing to the bed, starting to undo his pants as he approached him, impatient due to his achingly hard dick. As he reached the bed, Tony reached out, still riding the dildo, to pull down Steve’s pants. As he pulled them down over the other man’s erection, it sprung out, still constrained by his boxers, but the hardness even more apparent now. He slid the boxers down to join his pants on the ground, and smiled as he saw the large dick for the first time, very happy with Steve’s size. 

He began by sliding his tongue across the tip, lapping up the precome that had created a wet spot previously in the discarded boxers, and swirling his tongue around the tip, eliciting soft noises from the man above him, skillfully sending pleasure all throughout Steve’s body. Steve took the hair at the back of Tony’s head into his hand as Tony surrounded his dick in his mouth, one hand pumping back and forth at the base, and the other around his own dick, as he moved his mouth up and down on Steve’s dick, tongue moving around it inside his mouth.

As Steve moaned, Tony took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked, hard, leaving the other man to almost topple over on top of him, knees buckling as the pleasure rushed through his veins.

“Need to be… inside you” Steve managed to get out, pulling Tony off his dick and looking down at him, Tony’s face bright red and covered in sweat, eyes filled with lust as he sat on his dildo, overwhelmed by his desire to be fucked by this man.

“Yes please” He said with a smile, rising up off the toy and standing up on the bed so he was as tall as Steve, and wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders.

Steve took this opportunity to bring their lips together, tongues crashing together as the two men kissed passionately. It was intense, full of lust and arousal, as their tongues intertwined and Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth. Steve held onto the smaller man and shoved them both down onto the bed, so they were lying down, Steve on top, as they kissed and began to grind into each other.

Steve lined himself up with Tony’s hole, and began to push inside, Tony moaning at Steve’s size as he was filled up fully.

“So good, almost there, doing so well for me” Steve moaned out, the praise sending joy throughout Tony, as his heavy breathing sent shivers down Steve’s spine and he pushed all the way in, bottoming out.

As he started moving, he moved his lips to Tony’s collarbone and began biting and sucking at the skin, leaving purple and red marks that would be obvious to anyone who looked even slightly at Tony, but he didn’t care. He wanted to show the world that the smaller man was his, and nobody else could have him.

Soon Steve was quickly thrusting into Tony, air filled with moans and expletives as they moved together, lips crashing against each other as Tony gripped Steve’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, but neither of them cared as they were filled with pleasure. As Steve’s thrusts became erratic and even faster, pounding into Tony, he spoke.

“Gonna… come!” He let out, reaching between the two to slide his hand up and down on Tony’s dick.  
“Me too, fuck” Tony stammered, the pleasure of being fucked and also Steve’s hand on his dick overwhelming.

Steve sped up both his movements, and as he felt the pleasure rushing to his climax he pushed into Tony and held on to him as he orgasmed, and the feeling of Steve coming inside him sent Tony over the edge, and they both came together, noises loud as they felt the intense rush of pleasure surge through their body.

As they came down from the high, Steve pulled out and found a cloth and cleaned them both off, taking care to be gentle to Tony’s oversensitive body.

“That… was good” Tony said quietly, blissed out from his orgasm, and looking up lovingly at the man above him, moving to the side as he finished so Steve could lie down next to him, smiling at the other man.

“That was amazing Tony, you’re amazing.” Steve spoke softly, settling down next to the brunette, wrapping his arm around him as Tony nuzzled into his neck.

The two, intertwined and close, fell asleep, and when Tony awoke a few hours later, Steve was still there, and he felt more whole than he had in awhile.


End file.
